New Assignment
by Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal
Summary: Roulette has been on Earth for three Years now and she's about to get an assignment she didn't see coming!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: This is the continuation in the Story of Roulette and what happens to her here on Earth with the group at NEST.

It is co-written by Fourth Remnant (the best….EVER!!) and a huge thanks to all who were with me when they read Roulette's first story.

Now without further ado…. The Continuation of Roulette's New Life and all that happens.

Chapter 1

I have been here for roughly three Earth years since I landed after receiving my Leaders message, that he had transmitted through the star systems.

I was repaired by possibly _the _best Medic in the Autobot Army: CMO Ratchet. He did give me a rather coarse telling off about letting my Energon reserves fall as low as they had, and for all the problems my Communications systems had.

After being fixed up, told to recharge, and then consuming a rather good amount of Energon (brewed by Ratchet himself, to make sure the quality was as it was supposed to be) I was released to the Head of Security: Prowl. It was because of Ratchet that he placed me on Monitor Duty for the next two joor's - roughly thirteen Earth hours, nothing strenuous to me we were both told as Ratchet waved a wrench at us.

It was shortly after coming off of my most recent shift and heading towards the Rec. Room for a cube of Energon, that I met up with Ironhide and his charge - a Maj. William Lennox. Even now he tells me to stop being formal and call him either Will or Lennox, like everyone else does.

I acknowledged the pair of them as I was told that they were going to the Rec. Room also to relax. It was shortly after we had sat down, Ironhide and myself with some Energon and Lennox with his coffee - black, no sugar - that Lennox asked a question not many here at the base had ever bothered to ask.

'I heard that you're a Sharpshooter. Ain't that similar to being one of our Snipers here on Earth?' I nodded in response as he continued. 'So I'm curious, who exactly trained you and how old are you? I mean I know that 'Hide here is rather old by your standards,' 'Hey, I ain't that much older than Ratchet!' came Ironhide's indignant voice as I smirked into my cube. 'And that Bumblebee is the youngest, but where exactly do you fit in on the scale so to speak.' he finished and took a long sip of his coffee.

I smiled at Lennox, always inquisitive, just like a youngling figuring out a new puzzle. 'In response to your enquiries Major: I am the equivalent to 28 of your Earth Years, whereas Bumblebee would be the equivalent to young Samuel's age group.' I paused here to take a sip out of my cube before continuing.

'I was trained by Autobots Bluestreak and Chromia.' I smiled as I noticed the look on 'Hide's face plates as I mentioned his love. 'Chromia taught me how to handle the weapons and Bluestreak taught me about being a Sharpshooter. I tried to be like Moonracer when I was a youngling and being trained, but Bluestreak taught me that I had to be my own type of Sharpshooter and not like anyone else. I personally consider him to be THE best in the entire Autobot Army.'

I placed my cube down now that it was empty and I looked from Ironhide down to Lennox, I laughed as the Major turned to 'Hide and exclaimed,

'She was taught by your Chromia on how to handle weapons!' he stood there shaking his head as he thought about it for a few seconds. 'Ya know, I guess that that was a good thing otherwise she could have turned out just as trigger happy as you!' Poor 'Hide just growled out that not every 'bot he taught ended up trigger happy, and went back to drinking his cup of Energon.

It was about 40 minutes after our conversation that Lennox was called for over the P.A. System, stating that he had an incoming video message from his wife, Sarah. 'Hide excused himself and collected Major Lennox from the table top and headed in the direction of the Control and Communications Room to take the message. It wouldn't be until later that I would find out just what the message was about.

About 3 hours later Major Lennox and Ironhide came out to the firing range and waited until I was done to speak with me - even though ol' 'Hide had pinged my comm. link to let me know that he was there.

As I sub-spaced my Rifle I turned and nodded in their direction and followed them out on to the area surrounding the Hanger used for gun use only - absolutely "NO Canon's Allowed" in there, which upset 'Hide.

I waited patiently for 'Hide to talk, but it was Lennox that started the conversation again. 'Hey Roulette, how do feel about going State-side with me and 'Hide on an important trip, say the East Coast Area?' he asked as he sat in 'Hide's hand looking at me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'Why are you asking me to join you on this trip? I have seen much of your Planet now in the past three years since I landed - fine most of it was for battles against the Decepticons, but I have traveled around enough to know my way around. And what is so important about this trip that it requires me… an Autobot Sharpshooter to journey with the Prime's Weapon Specialist anyway?' I asked as I looked from one to the other trying to figure out what was going on and whether it was a prank or not - if it was a prank then Primus help anyone involved, I was going to dish out the pay back.

'It's an important journey to collect a new recruit for Nest from an Army National Guard Base near the Great Lakes area. That was what I was told by the Joint Chiefs and then the message from Sarah saying that her cousin had just been given a new assignment… I think that the two are interlinked and if they are you will be there for backup, because with our family she will be a target for the 'Cons.' said Lennox as he shifted around uncertainly on 'Hide's hand as they awaited my decision.

'You don't have to go, you know but I really don't want to travel that distance with either set of the Twins, if you get my meaning and you are far better company than them - especially when it comes to weapon's talk, the three of us can sit and talk about that for hours at a time without getting bored.' came Ironhide's response as I thought it through some more.

'Yeah, alright why not. It just means that Ratchet will have to deal with the two sets of Terrors himself with the aid of Prowl.' I smirked as I said this knowing rather well what would happen with those two sets of terrors without me here. Poor, poor Prowl, his processor is sure to short out before we even get back to base, and the two sets of Twins will more than likely be in the Brig - well at least it will be quiet then.

'Good, I'll go ahead and let Prowl and Prime know that you'll be traveling with myself and Lennox.' Came 'Hide's gruff voice as we all headed back to ready for the trip back State-side.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: This Chpater was written by my good friend and fellow author Fourth Remnant - read some of her stories they are good!

Thanks to all who read this story and remember - reviews are the life blood of an author(s), just remember that any and all flames will be used to keep us warm in the snow we are getting.

Chapter 2

Hailstorm. Riley 'Hailstorm' Haile (Silent 'e'). That's what they call me now. I wasn't always called that you know. There was a time when I was innocent. Hard to believe isn't it? Let's start at the beginning so you get the full picture…

I was born in Michigan, you know, the Lady of the Lake. Yeah, I practically grew up around the army… Sorta figures, that's how I ended up in the National Service…You probably expected that didn't you? Any way, back to my wonderful place of birth…I grew up in a pretty average family, you know, a mom, a dad and two kids…Except we weren't a happy family forever...

You see, when I was twelve me and my family were involved in a car accident. Mom and dad died on impact and my brother and I were taken to the ICU. He died a little while later…I still miss him. I am the only survivor from that accident, the bastard that hit us died as well. Well, with no parents or any other family members to turn to, I was sent to live with my aunt, uncle and their daughter, Sarah Williams.

I love them. They are my family now but I'll never forget my parents. It's not like I can either. According to my aunt and uncle, I have my mother's raven hair, her bubbly personality and her tendency to be a bit hyper. My grey eyes, height (6 foot even) and (rare) seriousness are all inherited from my father. It's a nice mix isn't it? Heh, did I tell you I also happen to have a temper? Going back on what I've told you, I can truthfully say that I've been desensitized to death, destruction and the like.

I graduated from college as one of the best, loved Chemistry - the blowing things up part. Made a few friends, dated a few guys until I saw the notice. The National Guard was looking for recruits and I just so happened to see the notice on the bulletin board. I signed up immediately. I was looking for adventure in my life and joining the National Guard was the perfect way to get some.

I trained as an Army Sniper for two years before being sent to Iraq. That's where I met my soon to be brother-in-law. William Lennox, more affectionately known as Will. We were both rookies so we got along well. I thought of him as the big brother I wish I still had. He saw a picture of Sarah in my wallet one day and wanted to know who she was. I answered truthfully and told him that she was my cousin, and that she was still single if he was interested (Ha, gotta love playing matchmaker). He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, he needs to get to know my lovely Sarah.

And thus they met. We spent another 8 years posted in Iraq, going home occasionally. Sarah and Will got married and now they have a lovely daughter, little Annabelle Lennox. As for my love life, I've dated, been proposed to, engaged and almost married until that bastard cheated on me. He was a pilot in the army and I loved him a lot. But I think I can do better.

I've spent years honing my skills and am now one of the best they have. That's why I quit and joined the Reserves. Will is now part of the newest section of the army called NEST (whatever that stands for - no-one knows here). Apparently they deal with nuclear emergencies so I don't get to see him much. I've been posted at Camp Grayling Army National Guard Base and now spend most of my time with rookies over there.

I didn't get as much adventure as I'd hoped for. Little did I know that my entire life was about to be turned upside down…


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: ****This is the continuation in the Story of Roulette and what happens to her here on Earth with the group at NEST.**

**It is co-written by Fourth Remnant (the best….EVER!!) and a huge thanks to all who were with me when they read Roulette's first story.**

**A.N.: ****I was shocked and pleasantly surprised when checking my stats page (12/10/09) and saw that "Roulette's Journey" **had had 500 Hits and 11 Reviews *cries* Thanks all of you! Also this second story about Roulette and the group at NEST has had 81 Hits, 1 Review, 1 Fav. Alert and Thank you soooo much Mrs. Miranda Jetfire Prime for placing both my stories into her C2 Community.

Now we shall continue the story.

Chapter 3

Previously with Roulette:

'_Good, I'll go ahead and let Prowl and Prime know that you'll be traveling with myself and Lennox.' Came 'Hide's gruff voice as we all headed back to ready for the trip back State-side. _

And now:

It was 7 hours later that we managed to grab a ride on a C-17 Globemaster Transport plane from Diego Garcia in the Indian Ocean to a US Naval Air Weapons Station China Lake test centre in California, upon landing I was not surprised to see yet more sand surrounding the flight line of this base.

Now you're all wondering why we're even in California when we're supposed to be heading on over to the East Coast of this country. The response I shall now give you is the one I was given by both 'Hide and Lennox: Heading back to see Sarah and little Annabelle first find out what we can from them and then head on out across country - a 3 day drive mind you if we stick to the speed limits and rest breaks for Lennox.

After checking back with base via web conferencing and making sure that there was nothing that was going to impede on us or our journey, we headed off the base and towards the Lennox Farmstead, which I learned was roughly 2 hours and 45 minutes away from a small town called Tranquility (now where have I heard that name before?).

We made it to the farm at about suppertime for the humans so it was decided that Lennox and his family would spend tonight as a family and that tomorrow we would head on out on our mission. After making a quick yet detailed sensor sweep of the area Ironhide and myself settled down for a light recharge cycle, we didn't need to be in a deep one at the moment since we could both go for up to a week before our systems demanded a full deep cycle to rest our systems(a setting that was left over from training and upgrades during the war on Cybertron).

The Next Day:

We had been up for several hours and Lennox was rather antsy about something when he climbed into 'Hides cab and we pulled out of the driveway with a few honks of the horns and turned towards the freeway.

'_So where are we headed, people?' _came Lennox's voice through my comm. link as we took I-5 North towards Downtown Stockton.

I decided that since I was the only one without a human rider (Holoform's don't count - even if they're really good) I was in charge of driving directions, and since he asked I was going to give them to him.

'_Hope you got a pen and paper ready 'cause here come the directions, Major.' _I smirked as I heard 'hide grumble about Femmes and giving directions, so I sent him a nudge on the bumper of his vehicle form in retaliation.

'_Go ahead now Roulette, I'm ready for the directions.' _came the reply.

'_Alright then: we want to take the exit onto CA-99 N towards Sacramento, and from there onto the Sacramento Freeway. Then it is onwards to the Elvas Freeway, continuing onwards to the Capitol City Freeway/ I-80 BUS E, at which we take a right onto the I-80 E.' _I paused here to let him write it down before asking if he had it all so far, I got an affirmative and continued.

'_We will be passing through Reno - Nevada; Salt Lake City - Utah; Wyoming; Grand Island, Lincoln and Omaha - Nebraska and entering into Iowa. From there we will continue straight onto I-235 E at Des Moines, where we will take the exit posted for the I-80 E. From there we will take exit 137A to merge onto I-80 E towards Davenport. Have you got this down, Major?' _I asked once more, there was no way I was going to be blamed for the guys getting themselves lost across country - they never ask for help if it is required, idiots!

Once again Lennox confirmed that he had all that down and so I gave him the next batch of information.

'_Take exit 290 on the left to merge onto I-280 E towards US-6 E/Rock Island/Moline. You will be entering into Illinois by this point. Continue onto I-80 E, this is a partial Toll Road as it enters into Indiana. We then continue onto I-94 E and enter into Michigan.'_

'_We will need to watch out for the sign saying I-196/US-31/Halland/Gd Rapids and take that slight right at US-31. We then continue onto I-196 N and take exit 77A on the left to merge onto I-296 N/US-131 N towards the city of Cadillac. From there we keep onto US-131 N and take exit 180 for MI-55 E towards a small town called Lake City.' _I paused long enough for Lennox to tell Ironhide where to turn at this point since throughout this conversation we had traveled through Nevada and were heading into Utah and Salt Lake City.

Finally once he was done with 'Hide Lennox asked me to continue with the directions.

'_Take a right a E. Division St/MI-55 E and continue following MI-55 E. Then take a left at MI-55 E/MI-66 N/ S. Morey Rd and continue to follow MI-55 E/MI-66 N, from there turn right at W. Houghton Lake Rd/ MI-55 E and continue to follow MI-55 E. After a little bit you'll want to take a left to merge onto US-127 N and from there to merge onto I-75 N. We then take exit 251 for 4 Mile Rd and turn left at W. 4 Mile Rd. From there we head on down to take a right at Oak Rd, and continue down till we need to take a left, a right and another right to reach Camp Grayling.' _I said with finality in my voice, I swear to Primus I heard ol' 'Hide chuckle at that and even louder when he asked me exactly how long this trip was going to take us, not expecting me to reply - which I did.

'_This trip will take approximately 1 day and 16 hours, covering a total of 2,532 miles one way, which means a total of 80 hours or just a little over 3 days of driving from California to Michigan and back again.'_ I pointed out a accurately as I could. By this time we had now crossed through Salt Lake City - Utah and were on our way through the plains of Wyoming and onto Nebraska. What the guys back at base had forgotten to mention was the fact that it was the time of year that snow falls across the plains and especially the Central and Northern States, such as Illinois and Michigan. Unfortunately we found out as soon as we hit the turning that would take us up I-94 E and into southern Michigan.

It was official **I HATE SNOW!!!**

Ironhide had four-wheel drive in his vehicle mode, I unfortunately did not being a sports car. So we stopped and brought some snow chains for my tires in Grand Rapids since we had noticed that the further North we drove the deeper the snow was falling - I found out later this was called 'Lake Effect Snow' and a really big pain in the aft for all road users.

We had been traveling for just over 32 hours by this point and Lennox was asleep after wishing young Annabelle a good night via cell phone and had decided to catch some rest before we got to the base and our contact.

8 hours later, a groggy and cranky (due to not having any caffeine yet) Lennox awoke to 'Hide stopping at a rest area, we were less than 25 minutes away from the base and 'Hide had decided to let Lennox freshen up before the meeting - a good idea it seemed to me and Lennox too as he nodded and grabbed his backpack and headed to the restrooms to wash and change into clean clothes.

Once he was back, looking and smelling better with a disposable cup of coffee in hand we made the last part of our journey to Camp Grayling. Checking my internal clock I noted that it was now 05:30 in the morning which meant on a base like this that there were some people already up and about doing their routines. As we approached the gate we got in line behind a couple of transports that had arrived when we did and I had a couple of trucks and cars sat behind me in the queue, I admit I smiled as I heard and acknowledged the wolf whistles from the males in the other vehicles, apparently my Alt. Mode was considered a rather nice bit of engineering by their standards.

All 'Hide did was groan over the comm. link about immature males and my response to that was to tell 'Hide with Lennox listening (and laughing rather hard) that he could go blow it out his aft since he was too _old _to understand them and us younger 'bots. We finally made it on base and headed towards the barracks where our contact was supposed to meet us. It was decided that I would stay in my Holoform whilst we talked with the newest member to the NEST team and it was decided that they could be trusted with both mine and 'Hide's secrets - the one about us not really being vehicles from Earth and that we were in fact Autonomous robotic organisms from another planet. All I could think of was: _will they freak out and run screaming or pass out from shock or just accept everything they were told without a problem. _For all our sakes I hoped it was the latter.

**A.N.: **Thanks to all who read this story, and both Fourth Remnant and Myself hope to have another chapter up and running shortly. It will take time since there is at least an 8 hour time difference between where we live: I live on the Eastern side of the US and she lives in Australia.

Pleasse keep reviewing and sorry if the pace is slow right now, but it will speed up somewhat in a few chapters or so. We hope to bring in the Major Twins and another old face or two for the 'bots. (Possibly Blaster and Prowl - grins evily at Prowl) Oh the pranks and fritzing that will come from the Twins and Nest Personnel and anything not Logical - now where did I place that plan?....


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Thanks to all who are reading this once again. Just to let you know that the next chapter will probably not be posted till after the Christmas holidays, and that the reason for any delay between any written chapters is because there is an 8 hour time difference between myself and Fourth Remnant, who is co-writer on this stroy arc and it is hard to be online at the same time to sort things out. **

**Also due to the fact that this is a crazy time of year for me and my three kids, we will probably be travelling down state for the hol's and then we have to be back in time for them to get to school on the 4th January 2010. So until the New Year, have a great seasonal holiday, and take care of yourselves.**

**Blessed Be and may Primus Bless All of You, Till All Are One!!**

**Crystal and Roulette**

* * *

I wasn't sure what was scarier. Newbie's or a couple of high-ranking officials from Diego Garcia… I'm putting my money on the newbie's. Lord, most of them don't even know that army life isn't all fun and games. Well, guns and shooting people to be more exact. My job at the Grayling Base is to train the rookies and prepare them for their missions. I teach them how to use M-16 Rifle, M-4 Carbine, MP-5 Submachine-gun, M-249 Squad Automatic Weapon (or SAW for short), Mk-23 Automatic and my favorite, the M-24 SWS (or as it is known the Sniper's Weapon System).

Recently the higher-ups have told us to teach the rookies about handling sabot rounds and using them. Why they're getting us to do that still confuses me.

I was standing in the range waiting for my victims, sorry, charges to arrive so that we could begin today's lesson. They seemed to be taking a while so I started fiddling with my necklace. It was a silver dragon claw holding a clear crystal ball on a thick silver chain. Notice all the silver? It's pure. Fat government pay checks really come in handy, especially when you're single and you want to treat yourself or another family member (Annabelle).

As for my uniform, I was wearing the basic uniform. BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform) consisting of camouflage trousers, black t-shirt underneath my impeccable camouflage shirt with my rank, name tags, squadron insignia's and combat boots. My long hair was tied in a perfect bun that would probably be destroyed by the end of the day.

My charges still aren't here yet. What could be holding them up? It was already 5am. They're usually here by 4:30…

"Ma'am!" a voice cried. I wonder who it is…I turned around and came face-to-face with a rookie (a Pfc - Private First Class for those who don't know acronyms). He saluted to me sharply.

"At ease. Now, why are you here?"

"You've been called to the base Commander's office. You also need to be in you're dress uniform, ma'am."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, ma'am."

This was interesting…Is that why my charges didn't show up this morning? Oh well, time to head back to my barrack room.

When I got there, I quickly changed into my dress uniform (or Class A's) and left. If I had been called to see the Commander then something was going on.

I quickly made my way down to the office and knocked patiently on the door. A short while later I heard a voice from the inside telling me to come in. I did and saluted to my superior officer. When I had permission to relax the director told me to sit down. Then he started telling me about our 'visitors'…

After getting the go ahead from the Commander (who had cleared my schedule for the next two days), I decided to head on back to the barracks and sort things out there, I left the Command Offices stopping at the Commissary for a quick bite to eat and then as I ate my warm breakfast burrito - scrambled egg, cheese, ham, onions, mmmmm, heaven in a wrap! - I walked towards the barracks I shared here on base.

Why do I live on the base and not in town you ask? Well I just love being where I can hit the practice ranges when the need hit's me to blow stuff up, and with this being an AGRB - Active Guard Reserve Base it pays to stay where you can be reached quickly by the higher-ups.

What I wasn't expecting mind you when I walked up the path to the main door of the barracks was to see a huge black C-4500 GMC Pick-up and was that a Dodge Viper sat there in Metallic Gold with of all things twin purple racing stripes! I almost passed out when I took notice of the plates - One from California and the other from Nevada, but that wasn't all about them that shocked me, below the registration ident on the plates was one word - Diplomatic. That caused my eye brows to raise almost all the way into my hairline.

As I walked through the doors I headed towards my rooms, passing the TV lounge I didn't pay much attention since the TV was normally on 24/7 for those who couldn't sleep or were just getting off duty and wanting to catch up on the world before sleeping. I wished to any and all deities that I had because then I would have noticed a rather familiar face sat there, but since I didn't, I jumped and spun around and hit the floor in a crouch with my K-Bar in hand ready when I heard a voice call out 'Hey, Hailstorm… Duck!'

When I finally registered the voice and the sound of two other people sniggering behind the offender, I was about ready to string up the idiot that yelled, which unfortunately for me was my cousin William Lennox of the United States Army, and from the looks of his dress uniform he gained an increase from Captain to Major - nice, now we're on the same footing, but now this has me wondering…. Why is he here, and who are the other two behind him? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder and it ain't even 10:00 hours yet, oy,oy,oy!! I definitely need a large batch of coffee to drink now - since I'm still on duty till 16:30 hours and I can't have a stiff shot or two of Blue Russian Vodka (something a friend picked up whilst in Europe, and rather strong - 100 proof vodka) the good stuff that will steady my nerves and NO I am not an alcoholic, I hardly drink - unlike my cousin who loves beer a little too much.

'Soooo, Cuz, what brings you out here to Northern Michigan, and especially during the _cold season_. Especially since I know you simply hate the cold, which means that it is something big. And let me guess…. You are the _'visitors' _that the Commander told me about.'

'Uhh, yeah you could say that, especially since you're the one we're here to visit, and to hopefully take back with us to our base, if you want to go that is. And just so you know this offer will be a permanent posting with the group I work with - and let me tell you, you couldn't wish for a better group of guys and girls to work with.' said Will a twinkle in his right eye as he said all that he could without breaching security.

'Alright, come on in to my humble abode here in the barracks and we'll talk shop for a while and sort out what needs to be done and catch up on the rest of the family, alright?' I asked as I removed the key from my jacket pocket and inserted it into the lock and opened the door, what happened next I don't think anyone expected.

_**A.N.: Cliffhanger - I am soooo evil *grins madly***_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: I would just like to say once again a huge thanks to those who have stuck by me since I started this story and the previous one of 'Roulette's Journey'. You guys are fantastic and I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little on the short side, but the action is gonna pick up somewhere around the next two - three chapters. Once again a mega thanks to Fourth Remnant who is a wonderful Beta and co-writer.**

**A.N.2: Just a note to say that all Odd chapters are from Roulette's POV and all Even Chapters are from Riley's. Aside for those notes enjoy and have a great Yule, Christmas or whatever else you guys celebrate.**

Last Chapter:

'_Alright, come on in to my humble abode here in the barracks and we'll talk shop for a while and sort out what needs to be done and catch up on the rest of the family, alright?' I asked as I removed the key from my jacket pocket and inserted it into the lock and opened the door, what happened next I don't think anyone expected._

And Now: **Chapter 5**

I blinked as the Femme that Lennox had called 'Hailstorm' opened the door to her quarters and a blur of fur and yowling streaked past her and started attacking 'Hides Holoform feet and then turned it's attention to Lennox himself and growled low before pouncing and landing on the Major's back digging in it's claws.

As I watched with a bemused expression on my faceplates, I wondered what could have caused the animal to attack like that. It was shortly after 'Hailstorm' had rescued Lennox from the animal attacking him, that the reason was given…. Her quarters were a complete mess, not the type of mess a normal person would create in their personal space but the type of mess that screamed that someone or something had been searching for something and hadn't found what they were looking for.

I looked towards Lennox and 'Hide who both nodded in agreement as they had thought the same thing - this was done by someone non-human, this was done by a Decepticon, maybe one of the pretenders or even Rumble who belonged to Soundwave. Now the question that was burning through my processors was; _what were they looking for and why?_

To answer this question thoroughly I had Lennox keep 'Hailstorm' out of the rooms whilst 'Hide and my self used the scanners on our vehicle modes from this distance to sweep through the debris as we made it look like we were actually moving stuff. What I picked up next surprised both myself and 'Hide….

A Cybertronian energy signature - the kind like the Allspark produced before it was lost, also the same kind as the Matrix of Leadership that Prime held onto after the battle in Egypt… it survived the Harvester being blown up and Prime decided to keep it safe.

This meant that we had to get her away from here and soon, as we headed back to the doorway and out to where Lennox and 'Hailstorm' were standing, we heard the conversation they were having;

'Will, get over the fact that Peppermint-Jazz attacked you and just be grateful that he protects me from anyone he has never met. He is a blessing when I found him abandoned as a kitten back in 2008, he is affectionate and loves music, and I wouldn't go anywhere for long without him, thus the reason I haven't visited you, Sarah and Annabelle since you got back in 2007 and you had the kafuffle in Mission City, I just couldn't bear to leave him behind.' she reasoned with him as we approached.

'Well just make sure he understands that we mean no harm to you and that he just made my two friends laugh whilst I was being attacked by an angry silver furred, blue eyed tabby cat.' said Lennox with a hint of a smile on his face, guess he really cares about this Femme as much as he does his mate and sparkling.

I was about to let them know that we needed to get away from here and why, except that 'Hide decided to jump in with both feet, so to speak.

'Lennox we need to leave here and the sooner the better, it seems as if _someone _is after something that your cousin here has and until we know what they are after, she will be in danger. We need to get her and the newest member to the NEST Base and soon.'

I decided that 'Hide stressing to Lennox the importance of the _someone _that was behind this was a discreet way of saying 'Decepticon's were here'.

'Well I guess you'll have no problem then, 'Hide since Riley, my cousin here is the newest member to our team by order of Secretary of Defense Keller.' said Lennox. I will say this now that I have never seen ol' 'Hide speechless like this unless he is recharging, guess it should have been a given since she mentioned the Mission City incident. Now that I think about it looking closer at the cat, where have I seen optics that shade of blue before, especially since it is not normal for any animal to have that shade for optics…. Just not natural.

'Well then, how's about we all head on back to the vehicles and get out of here? Unless you need to talk to the Commander of the base about anything?' asked Lennox to his, as I now realized, cousin.

'I've just gotta tell the Commander that I have a new posting and that I'll probably see the rest of the guys from here around sometime in the field. Other than that, I can't think of anything else. I can always get more clothing on our way back.' came her response, and the rest of us just nodded as she hugged her cat tighter to her frame as it purred in contentment.

**A.N.: this is it for now, and I hope to have more ready after New Years. See ya's all in 2010!**


End file.
